


A Kiss With a Fist is Better than None

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Art, Feelings, Kallus is fulcrum 2.0, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time they meet again the pain only grows stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss With a Fist is Better than None

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavisX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavisX/gifts).



The first time Ezra feels it he thinks it's a storm trooper. In the beginning, it's just a small wave of regret, shame, guilt. Typical of someone facing death and wishing they had done more with their life.

But it happens again, and again. Each time growing, until Ezra can no longer ignore the emotion ebbing through the force.

It's Regret, mixed with helplessness and it's coming from none other than Zeb.

He catches it in the peak of the moment once. Zeb has just disarmed Agent Kallus. But there is no triumphant smirk and even stranger still Kallus makes no attempt to flee or defend himself.

Zeb is scared. More scared than Ezra has ever seen him, but there is something else there too. Resignment, even though Zeb is still standing, has even won, his posture is the same as when he thought he was going to die by the agent's hand on lothal.

But now, something more than hate passes between them. It is softly warm, but blinding bright in the same way a sunrise is both old and new.

A bond.

Agent Kallus stretches out his hand as if to comfort his supposed enemy. His face is gentle, almost supplicative. His thoughts radiate...

"It's alright, It's alright, I've had worse."

He's begging for the blow that will render him unconscious and eliminate any suspicions of treason.

Zeb feels like he has no choice, caught between the guilt of hurting his own lover and the fear of Kallus being discovered as a spy, "make it look good" he thinks, "not too hard, but hard enough, best if it's me... I wouldn't want it to be anyone but me."

There is a moment too long of hesitation. This becomes more difficult for them each time they meet. Zeb thinks of all the marks he must have left on Kallus over the years and recalculates the number of kisses needed to make them fade from their minds.

Some day he will be able to give them. But today is not yet that day. He steels himself and throws the punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Promted by NavisX aka @engineersnotebook 
> 
> This was meant to be funny... but it got sad. Maybe there will be a feel better chapter later? Let me know in the comments or hit me up on tumblr @brorifles !


End file.
